The Perfect Women
by Thecrewof08
Summary: What makes a woman perfect? Wealth? Beauty? Body? For these girls, it's none of that. They each have a good trait and a bad trait. Can they help each other overcome the bad traits? - No romance, bad words, rated because plot may be a little hard to understand


**What's up guys! So, here's the one-shot I promised you guys a loonnggg time ago! By that I mean, yesterday lol!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon, if I did, it would have much more emotion (it sort of already does, but still...**

~ooooOOOoooo~

 **Leaf's P.O.V.**

'I spoke my mind, I didn't commit a crime. So did she, but why, then, was it that I got hurt more?' I wondered. I had never before spoken what I thought, fearing I might hurt someone's feelings or get them angry. I had always stayed silent, even when their words affected me badly.

I had instantly regretted what I had uttered. Why had I even said that? It wasn't like I was perfect, or any better. In fact, that was the reason why I had never told anyone of their flaws. It wouldn't be worth it if they got hurt. I bet I've got many flaws, some that people have told me about, and others that I was sure existed but had no idea what they were. They would be harsh, those words that they would use to tell me about my flaws.

I took a deep breath before pushing open the door. The strong aroma of coffee and banana bread filled my nose and warm, comforting heat washed over my face. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to keep the salty tears that filled my waterline from falling.

The aroma reminded me too much of what had happened between me and her. It was due to this reason that I hadn't stepped into this coffee shop for month, since we had that fight.

 _-Flashback-_

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

She checked her watch. Five past seven. They were supposed to meet here at half past six. She sighed, hoping her longtime friend had a good excuse. She looked around. Not many people were there, but enough to fill all the low, brown leather easy-chairs. Low chatter and laughter could be heard. It kept the indoor mood soft, warm and welcoming.

The bell that hung above the door tinkled, indicating someone had entered. She confirmed the visitor was the one whom she had been waiting for before she checked her watch again. Quarter past seven.

"Hello to you too Misty," she heard. She looked up to see her long haired, brunette friend. Her green eyes sparkled as the dim ceiling light shown on them. Her soft smile completed her face.

"Forty five minutes late, Leaf," Misty grumbled. Leaf's smile faltered. She took a seat on the easy chair across from her ginger haired friend. In between the two was a coffee table. Misty's cerulean blue eyes wandered everywhere, looking at everything and everyone, _but_ her.

Leaf mentally rolled her eyes. She was expecting that.

"So, are you like, planning to not talk to me or something?" she asked, expecting a witty and hurtful comeback from her.

"I might as well. Since you wasted forty five minutes of my time, I guess I should return the favour," she confirmed.

"For once, please Misty, please try to speak nicely. I actually have a reason why I am late. So...will you hear me out?" Leaf pleaded. For seven years she had known her and for seven years she had dealt with Misty's rude ways.

"Please, do share!" she said, sarcasm clearly evident in her voice. Leaf didn't bother to explain herself. She knew Misty wouldn't care.

She exhaled loudly, showing her annoyance at her friend's stubbornness.

"You are getting really hard to talk to," she stated.

"And you expect every person you talk with to forgive you just like that," she accused, snapping her fingers to show the speed.

Leaf was slowly starting to find it hard to keep her voice low so she wouldn't disturb the peaceful climate inside the coffee shop.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, I just wish you would talk nicely and with patience," she tried to correct her." In every conversation, you say something that is bound to hurt me and it is becoming a routine."

Leaf felt different. She was doing something she had never done before. She speaking her mind.

"Well you wouldn't get hurt by every second word a person utters if you knew how to believe in yourself. You are pretty weak when it comes to self-confidence, belief in yourself and self-esteem," Misty countered.

"Are you serious?! I try to ask you to improve but you just defend yourself by pointing out my flaws?" Leaf tried to keep her voice down but shout at the same time without catching anyone's attention.

"If we are gonna have a conversation about improvement, then I might as well let you know," Misty replied.

"That's it Misty!These days, I don't even know if you can hear yourself! I had no idea that when you are supposed to help a friend improve, you start by naming them feel as bad as possible!" Leaf shouted, abruptly standing up and catching a few closer people's attention. For once, she didn't care what they thought of her. "I've had enough of listening to your constant accusations, angry comments and...well, I've had enough of listening to you!"

She quickly grabbed her purse that she had set on the floor next to her and left, not bothering to look back at her now 'ex-friend's' shocked face. Once out, she realised what she had done. She knew it couldn't be reversed or sugar coated because it wasn't her who had spoken, it was her inner thoughts that did. Her thoughts had been said out loud. It couldn't be fixed.

 _-Flashback ends-_

 **Leaf's P.O.V.**

I had forgiven her for that, but I doubt she done the same for me.

I looked around. Nothing much had changed, except maybe just a new waitress or two.

I took a seat on one of the low easy chairs, waiting for one of the waitresses to come and take my order, which didn't take too long considering a young lady around my age, came scurrying and stood in front of me with a notepad in her hand. She had short, brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. I was just about to order my favourite coffee when she interrupted.

"Hey, I know you!" she exclaimed. I looked at her with confusion.

"You used to come here so often,like almost everyday. But all of a sudden, you stopped coming," she explained. After a closer look, I realised that she did look a little familiar. She must have been my waitress a couple of times.

"What would you like? Or wait...let me guess. A cup of cappuccino?" she took a guess. I was impressed. How did she remember my favourite coffee?

"I served you a couple of times. You used to ask for the same thing every time," she said with a giggle.

I was starting to like that girl. She seemed friendly, straightforward and smart. I got up and reached out my hand.

"Leaf, Leaf Green," I introduced myself.

"May Maple," she smiled and shook my hand.

"Sorry to be so sudden but, about that cappuccino-" I started.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot about that! I'll be right back Leaf!"

~ooooOOOoooo~

 **May's P.O.V.**

A week had passed and Leaf visited the coffee shop everyday. We became quite good friends. I would come out with her cappuccino and we would sit together and talk.

But I realised something from the way she talked and her style of living. She had very low self confidence and barely ever stood up for herself.

She was very forgiving, a concept I couldn't understand. Why should you forgive? If someone hurt you, and even without an apology, you forgive them? But then that would mean that all the pain you felt was for nothing. If they were forgiven so easily, what guarantee was there that they wouldn't do it again?

 **Leaf's P.O.V.**

May had invited me to her house for tea. I stepped into her clean and tidy lounge room. She quickly went back to the kitchen to prepare the snacks.

I took a look around, liking her choice in decorations and furniture. But something in the corner caught my eye. I went over to take a closer look. It was a display cabinet made from glass. It had many shiny gold trophies, medals and ribbons. Behind many of the wins, there was a small, framed photo of May smiling and either holding the trophy or wearing the medal or ribbon.

I stood, awestruck, wondering how she had never mentioned a single win during our talks.

"Do you like it?" I turned around and saw her holding a tray with snacks and two cups of steaming tea. She had on a bashful smile.

"Why didn't you tell me of any of these?" I asked, wondering how she could keep so many accomplishments a secret.

" I don't know, I don't really like talking about them. It makes me feel like I am bragging," she explained with a shrug.

"Something that I really hate," she added under her breath, but it was loud enough for me to hear. She set the tray on the glass coffee table that was surrounded by couches and armchairs.

I could tell something was bothering her. I sat down on the white leather couch, patting the seat next to me, indicating I wanted her to sit with me. She sat but didn't face me. I guess she knew what was coming next. I turned to face her, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"I won those while I used to enter competitions, where you designed clothes for small, domestic animals like cats and dogs. You would enter yourself and your pet, they'll set you an amount of time in which you design the clothes according to the theme, for instance, if it is formal, you make formal clothing, then to dress up your pet," she hurriedly explained. I lifted an eyebrow, not expecting an explanation for her wins, but for what she had said before. But, it was a starting.

"So, why would you think that it is bragging?" I asked, while reaching out for a cracker. She shrugged, but when she realised I wasn't going to speak until she did, she sighed, defeated.

"I used to have this friend, we were pretty close actually. She had amazing manners, she knew how to excuse herself, talk in a nice manner and all that. But she had a habit of boasting about everything she did. I stayed quiet about that, but one day, I let her know about it and showed her how much I hated it. I guess she took it as a criticise because she didn't ask me how to improve. Since then, we haven't talked."

I sipped her tea while listening attentively to her story.

"Did she try to talk to you?" I asked. She nodded.

"She called me around...four times since then," she counted. "But I don't want to talk to her."

"Have you tried to ever teach her how why it is wrong to boast?"

She shook her head.

"Sometimes, you have no choice but to forgive," I started to explain. "It might seem like as if you are forgetting the pain of the person caused you to feel, but in fact, when you forgive, you get stronger. I used to get bullied a lot as a child, but realising that they don't mean it, I forgave them, no apologies needed," I told her. I realised the truth in my own words right after saying them. I had never thought of it liked that. I looked at May. She was frowning sadly, but thoughtfully.

"So, you're saying I should give forgiveness a try?" she asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Alright, next time she calls, I'll talk," she decided.

"No!" I objected. "You aren't gonna wait for her, you should call her first."

She raises her eyebrow, asking if I was serious.

"That's right, I am serious," I confirmed. She sighed, agreeing to call her friend first.

That day, while walking back home, I realised that, in her own special way, Misty had built the foundation of my strength and self confidence. The rest was now up to me, the decision of taking words personally or just shaking them off.

~ooooOOOoooo~

 **Misty's P.O.V.**

 _You are invited to the swimming club's formal dinner banquet tonight from 5 to 9. All team members, staff and coaches are to dress formally, evening gowns for ladies and black tuxedos for men._

'If I knew formality was present in swimming, I would never have joined,' I thought as I read the invite.

I sighed, wondering if I even owned any evening gowns.

"Did it have to be tonight?" I grumbled to myself as I literally pulled apart my closet. I finally found a peach coloured mermaid dress. It was made of shiny material.

I put it now and made myself look what they call 'presentable'. I don't usually dress up, make my hair or do any make-up. I was never that girly type.

I found my way to the dinner hall. It was huge, with crystal chandeliers, heavy maroon curtains with golden ties, and many circular glass tables. Each table had around eight leather chairs around them. Each spot had a name plate on it. I looked around for my spot until I found it. A girl with long, midnight blue hair and matching blue eyes was sat next to me. She had a small, polite smile plastered on her face. She had on a light blue gown with a string of aqua stones as a necklace. I had to admit, she was beautiful. Her hands were folded softly on her lap. She sat with her back straight. I suddenly felt self conscious. I felt small compared to her. I tried to fix my posture, straightening my back, but it was uncomfortable.

"What team are you in?" I asked her, hoping it would comfort me once I knew that her team was weaker than mine.

"The SeaStars," she replied, her soft smile turning into a smirk. I gaped, there was only one team stopping us from reaching the top, and it was 'The SeaStars'.

"And I am guessing you are from the 'Summer Surfers'?" she asked, broadening her smirk. I weakly nodded. Since when did people make me feel weak? I was supposed to make them feel that way. As far as any normal person was concerned, I was the best swimmer, the hardest puncher and overall, the toughest girl in the crowd. Then why was it that she, without even lifting a finger, was able to make me feel small?

The waiters came around, setting a plate, three sizes of forks, three sizes of knives and two sizes of spoons next to it for each person. The next waiter set down a platter of chicken drumsticks, a huge bowl of noodles and another huge bowl but this time with salad. I looked at the drumsticks and unintentionally licked my lips.

I didn't bother to wait for any of the other people on our table, I made a sudden grab for a drumstick with my hand. As soon as it reached my plate, I straight away started biting on it, licking it, enjoying it. After I was done with it, which was a matter of seconds, I realised that the others used one of their forks to pierce the drumstick to move it from the platter to their plate. Then they would pick up a knife and use the fork and knife to separate the meat from the bone. I looked at the girl next to me and she too, was doing the same. She looked at me, observing my oily hands and unused utensils and gave a low chuckle before proceeding to separate the meat from the bone. I gave her an annoyed look, not that she saw.

'Does she think I have no manners? Oh, I'll show her manners!' I thought angrily before picking up a fork and a knife. I used the fork to make a grab for another drumstick, but soon realised that it wasn't as easy as it seemed. The chicken kept sliding off of the tines of the fork. After the third failed attempt of keeping the chicken on the fork, I looked around and saw that all seven people at the table were observing me, some amused and others annoyed for wrecking the 'formal' theme. I looked at the girl and without realising it, gave her a pleading look for help, which she did, but after a smirk. She quietly held up one of her forks so that the others won't realise that she was helping.

'How's her fork gonna do it when mine couldn't?' I wondered as I looked at the one I was holding. Then I realised that she held the largest one while I held the smallest one. I flushed with embarrassment of my stupidity before picking up my largest fork and easily brought another drumstick to my plate. Again I looked at her for help, wondering how I was to use such a big fork to eat. She then put up her medium sized fork and medium sized knife, indicating I should do the same.

~ooooOOOoooo~

"You've never been to a formal dinner before, have you?" the girl asked. Dinner had finished half an hour ago. The team mates were mingling with other teams and coaches were sharing tips. I looked at her, raising an eyebrow, questioning her as to why she cared. She quietly chuckled.

"I'm Dawn Berlitz," she introduced herself. "It'll be great to be friends with someone worth of a challenge."

"Misty Waterflower. I guess it'll be good to have a challenging swimmer as a friend, you and your team are pretty awesome," I said, giving a small smile.

"You're right, we are. We've won so many leagues and tournaments. It just so happens that I am their captain," she started to boast. I frowned slightly, making sure that my new friend wouldn't see it.

"There was this time when we beat the other team in a relay race. We used my strategy. My plans always work, so there was no surprise there," she continued.

She was starting to seem a little up herself, she needed help getting back to Earth.

"Oi! Stop!" I waved my hands in front of her face, trying to put a halt to her never-ending achievements.

"You've gotta stop blowing your own horn," I started once she had stopped talking. "Seriously, when you tell people if your own accomplishments, the amazing bits of them are lost. Like if someone found out for themselves that your team is like the A-team, they'll be wowed. But if you tell them, they wouldn't really give. You get me or you wanna hear more?"

I was expecting anger and annoyance, anger for the rude way I explained it in and annoyance for correcting her. Instead, she seemed confused, but only for a little while. Soon, confusion turned to shame.

"Gosh, I get it now. All this time, I thought I wouldn't be acknowledged and neither would my accomplishments without telling people. But, you're right. Every time I told someone of what I am good at, I didn't get the amazed reaction I expected."

I nodded my head, proud that I was able to get her to understand without making her mad.

All of a sudden, Dayna's eyes widened, realisation and shock evident in them.

"That's what she was trying to tell me!" she exclaimed.

What? Who was trying to tell her what?

She must have realised my confusion because she explained further.

"I had a friend once who told me off for bragging, I didn't understand what she meant back then because she didn't exactly explain. I guess I said something that hurt her because since then, we haven't talked. I wouldn't mind apologising and setting things right, but I know she wouldn't accept it. I can't blame her. She isn't the most forgiving person I know."

Forgiving, that was what I accused my friend of. Dawn wasn't forgiven, I saw what it looked like to not be forgiven. She hadn't been forgiven by her friend, not yet. Leaf had a gift, a beautiful gift I hadn't appreciated. I told her off for being weak, she was probably the strongest person, even stronger than me, for forgiving me over and over again for my rudeness, and not just me, every person who hurt her.

True, she wouldn't have gotten hurt if she had confidence, but if she never got hurt, how would she forgive?

Once Dawn was back from her memory lane, she remembered something else.

"I understand what you said. It had great detail but...did you have to put it in those words?" she asked, giving off a sort of disgusted face. "You need to learn how to talk politely, like a true lady, and I'm going to teach you."

~ooooOOOoooo~

 **May's P.O.V.**

As usual, she walked into the coffee shop and strode over to the counter and asked for me. I came out, greeted her and told her to wait for me at our usual spot.

I went in and started making her cup of cappuccino and a mocha for me. I was about to go and give it to Leaf when I saw another girl on my seat. She had short ginger hair and was talking to Leafwhile she was attentively listening. I decided to wait a bit.

"I wanted to say sorry earlier, I just didn't know how to put it without hurting you again, I didn't know how to talk without being rude," I heard the ginger haired girl say. "So now, I just want to apologise for calling you weak. You are the strongest person I know, you've swallowed a lot of insults and in return, you've forgiven them, even me. I should have given you a lot more credit for your instant forgiveness. I hope you can use your gift for me, again." I saw Leaf smile and nod.

"But I have to give you credit too. Without the two of us realising it, you were making me stronger, getting me to prepare myself for the worst, and slowly you were building my foundations of inner strength. I have to thank you for that," she acknowledged.

Leaf made forgiving sound so easy. It was as if she never got hurt by that girl.

 _~"It might seem like as if you are forgetting the pain of the person caused you to feel, but in fact, when you forgive, you get stronger."~_

I remembered her advice. But that made me remember the promise I made to her.

 _~"You aren't gonna wait for her, you should call her first."~_

I hadn't called my friend, I felt as if I wasn't ready to forgive her yet, but looking at Leaf, I might give it a try, but first, I wanted to meet Leaf's friend.

"Hey May," Leaf acknowledged me. I gave her a smile before looking at the other girl.

"Oh, that's Misty. Misty, May," she introduced the two of us. I pulled an unoccupied chair from the other table and sat down, placing the cappuccino and mocha on the coffee table.

"About that girl you learned manners from, who was it?" Leaf asked Misty. She was just about to reply when the bell at the entrance tinkled. The three of us turned to see who it was, but as soon as I saw, I felt my breath hitch.

"That girl," Misty pointed at the blue haired girl who was breathlessly looking around, as if she was trying to find someone. "Her name's Dawn."

Dawn looked towards our direction, making eye contact with me. She slowly walked towards us.

"May," she said. Misty looked between us.

"Wait, you know her May?" she inquired. Dawn nodded.

"I used to brag a lot and when she pointed it out, I got angry, remember, I told you about her," she clarified.

She looked back at me; I could see shame in her eyes. "I am so sorry, May. I should've realized earlier what you meant, and instead of yelling at you, I should've thanked you. I don't know wh-"

'Forgiveness, no apologies needed - even though she has already apologized-. Forgive her,' I repeated it over and over in my head.

"It's alright Dawn," I interrupted. She stopped, looking a bit surprised. I bet she didn't see that coming. She also knew how hard it was for me to forgive people, so she must have planned out a whole apology speech. What she didn't know was that I had been getting forgiveness lessons from Leaf.

"You're serious? You forgive me?" she looked at me hopefully. I smiled and nodded, spreading out my arms for a hug. She smiled back and wrapped her arms around me. I sneaked a look at Leaf who was shooting me a thumbs up and a wink.

"Tea at my place?' I suggested, hoping it would bring the four of us closer together. They all nodded.

~ooooOOOoooo~

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

"May!" Dawn hollered from the lounge room. It had been her first time in her friend's house.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, no need to yell," May chuckled. Once she got into the lounge room, she saw why Dawn had yelled. Misty was stood in front of the glass cabinet, gawking at all the shiny trophies and medals. Leaf stood next to her, smiling. But Dawn had her hands on her hips, a sort of angry expression. She pointed at the cabinet.

"How come you never told me about those?!" she shrieked.

May smiled. "It's called ' _Humility_ '."

~ooooOOOoooo~

 **Epilogue**

As the four got closer, they not only learned about each other, they learned _from_ each other. Each of them learned forgiveness from Leaf Green, humility from May Maple, strength from Misty Waterflower and manners from Dawn Berlitz.

Every person they met realized that they weren't any ordinary girls, they were women with the best characteristics.

 _They were the perfect women._

~ooooOOOoooo~

 **So...how was it?**

 **in my opinion, I liked it...even more than my other story. I handed my story in to my English teacher today, so I am still waiting on her response. Pls review to tell me how bad/good it is or to guess how much marks I'll get for the story out of 30, or review to say 'Hi!'**

 **The button is all yours, right under this line.**

 **~thecrewof08**


End file.
